Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tent construction and tent framework, more particularly to a folding framework wherein a series of ribs are jointed to a fixed disk or central hub.
In the prior art tent frameworks have been known wherein many U-shaped brackets were welded to the upper side of a flat metal disk. Framework extension pieces comprising the remainder of the tent frame were then joined with the U-shaped device by means of a joint pin or other similar means. Individual welding of the brackets to the disk resulted in inefficient and costly manufacture. Further, the joint pin and bracket were subject to bending or breakage as a result of the forces caused by the bending of the tent framework in its set position. The articulation of the tent framework also tended to distort the pin opening, causing the joint pin to be advanced or retracted when a connecting tube of the framework was pushed or pulled. As a result, such a device in the prior art required additional force to set up or take down. This also resulted in a more cumbersome operating framework, making it more difficult for a single individual to operate.